Conventionally, there is used an air conditioning apparatus for eliminating bacteria in air of a room. The air conditioning apparatus includes an ion generator for generating ions and a blower for generating an air flow let out along with the ions. The air conditioning apparatus eliminates airborne bacteria and the like in the air of the room by the ions.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-180585    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-210433    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-247773    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-121111